Master!
by Beruang Madu
Summary: Huang Zitao adalah murid terbaik sebuah perguruan kungfu di Cina, ia yang dipercaya memegang gulungan jurus rahasia alirannya pergi ke Korea dan bergabung dengan boyband EXO. Namun suatu hari musibah melanda perguruannya, dan ia adalah harapan yang tersisa! "Persepsiku tentangmu membuatku hampir lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang pendekar." EXO fic with Tao as main character!
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All charas belong to God, their parents, their company, fans, us. Kecuali Huang Zitao itu milik saya #diamukmassa #disemburDragon.

Warning: Gaje, karakter utama yang terlalu menonjol, OOC, typos, alur bertele-tele, BL/yaoi.

Summary: Huang Zitao adalah murid terbaik sebuah perguruan kungfu di Cina, ia yang dipercaya memegang gulungan jurus rahasia alirannya pergi ke Korea dan bergabung dengan boyband EXO. Namun suatu hari musibah melanda perguruannya, dan ia adalah harapan yang tersisa! "Persepsiku tentangmu membuatku hampir lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang pendekar." EXO fic with Tao as main character!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Qingdao, Cina, 2009.

Dengan ragu pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu berukir itu dan memasuki ruangan, disana ia bisa melihat masternya duduk ditengah-tengah antara keempat gurunya. Kelima orang itu duduk bersila sambil mengenakan pakaian putih yang menjadi seragam guru di perguruan tersebut, wajah mereka tenang namun tegas berwibawa.

"Master Zhang memanggiku?" Tanya pemuda yang mengenakan seragam hitam itu.

Sang master mengangguk tenang, "Ya, Zitao, duduklah." Perintahnya.

Pemuda bernama Zitao itu pun menurut dan duduk dihadapan sang master, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya takut-takut, "Ngg, kalau ini soal kaca kuil yang pecah kemarin, itu bukan salahku, Haibao yang menendang bolanya, aku cuma mengoper, master, salah dia sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk bermain basket saja." Tuturnya jujur, kemudian menggigit bibirnya.

Sedetik sang master dan keempat guru di ruangan itu melongo, kemudian menahan tawa. "Bukan, Zitao, ini bukan tentang itu." Ucap satu-satunya guru perempuan disana.

"Bukan tentang itu, guru Ni?" Bingung Zitao.

Salah seorang guru yang lain mengangguk, "Tapi kami tetap beranggapan kau dan Haibao yang bersalah."

Zitao cemberut, "Guru Ming tidak membantu." Ucapnya.

"Daripada itu, alasan kami memanggilmu kesini jauh lebih penting." Kali ini sang master bicara. Kemudian master itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dari balik pakaiannya yang kebesaran dan meletakkannya antara dirinya dan Zitao yang makin kebingungan.

"Bukalah." Perintah sang master.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Zitao mengambil gulungan itu dan membukanya, mata sipitnya langsung terbelalak lebar *selebar kapasitas bukaannya yang terbatas* bahkan sebelum setengah gulungan itu terbuka.

"M-master, i-ini kan…" Zitao tergagap, "…jurus rahasia perguruan…jurus Tapak Dewa?" Ia menatap masternya tak percaya.

Master Zhang mengangguk, "Kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu, bukan?"

"Tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat untukku?" Tanya Zitao.

"Dengar Zitao, kau tahu kan jurus itu adalah jurus legenda perguruan kita? Bahkan hingga saat ini hanya sedikit orang yang menguasainya, selain kami berlima, hanya ada 3 lagi di dunia." Seorang guru yang lain berkata.

"Lalu apa salahnya, guru Han?" Zitao bertanya polos.

"Kami tidak ingin perguruan ini musnah, Zitao, dan kedelapan orang terakhir yang menguasainya saat ini sudah terlalu tua, kami sudah terlalu tua." Kata guru yang lain.

"Ah tidak juga, guru Wei, guru Ni masih terlihat muda dan cantik, dan stamina guru Ming selalu prima." Zitao berucap polos.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Ucap guru Ni tersenyum.

"Kami menginginkan penerus, Zitao, orang yang bisa kami percaya untuk meneruskan perguruan ini setelah kami tak ada." Ucap master Zhang.

"Dan kau adalah murid terbaik yang kami punya, kau adalah satu-satunya murid yang berada satu tingkat dibawah kami, kaulah yang pernah dilatih langsung oleh master Zhang, Zitao." Guru Han berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Kami mempercayaimu."

"Tapi aku…harus mempelajari jurus ini, begitu?" Zitao sangsi.

"Kami yakin kau bisa." Ucap guru Wei.

Zitao tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu tatapan polosnya kembali bertemu dengan para 'petinggi' perguruan dihadapannya, "Baiklah, kapan kita akan mulai latihannya?"

Guru Ni menggeleng, "Jurus Tapak Dewa tidak bisa diajarkan, Zitao, kau harus mempelajarinya sendiri."

"Mana aku bisa." Manyun Zitao.

"Tenanglah, muridku, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Simpan dan jaga gulungan itu sampai kau menemukan waktumu yang paling tepat untuk mempelajari jurus itu." Master Zhang berkata bijak. "Dan ketika kau sudah menguasainya. Serahkan pada master perguruan."

"Kembalikan pada master Zhang?" Tanya Zitao sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu." Ucap master Zhang.

"Lalu, kalau kalian tidak membantuku, bagaimana aku mempelajarinya?" Zitao bertanya lagi.

"Kau akan menemukan caranya dengan caramu sendiri." Jawab master Zhang.

Zitao makin bingung.

**.**

"Menurutmu dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya guru Ni khawatir tak lama setelah Zitao meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia terlalu polos, aku takut dia mudah diperalat." Sangsi guru Han.

"Aku tahu dia murid terbaik, jurus itu tak akan terlalu sulit untuknya. Tapi ini kepercayaan yang besar, master, bahkan aku pun tak pernah memberinya misi yang membutuhkan tanggung jawab begitu besar." Guru Ming berkata.

"Bagaimana, master Zhang?" Tanya guru Wei.

Master Zhang hanya menghela napasnya tenang, " Aku mempercayainya. Dan lagi, hanya dia harapan kita. Harapan perguruan ini."

**Beruang Madu proudly presents:**

**Master!**

**Ch.1. Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 2011.

"Halo! Namaku Huang Zitao. Mohon bimbingannya~" Sapaan ceria pemuda bermata panda itu diakhiri dengan bungkukan badan.

"Anak yang manis, tapi aku nggak ngerti bahasanya." Ucap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Dia orang Cina juga, barusan ia bilang mohon bimbingan kita, Sehoon-ah." Seorang pemuda cantik menjadi translator.

"Begitu? Tanyakan padanya banyak hal dong, Luhan-hyung, darimana asalnya, berapa umurnya, dimana dia tinggal, siapa orangtuanya, bagaimana silsilah keluarganya, soalnya kupikir apa dia sejenis siluman panda atau apa gitu." Cerocos seorang pemuda berwajah jenaka dengan senyum usil.

"Hush, sembarangan kamu, Chanyeol-ah!" Desis pemuda berpipi tembem sambil menjitak kepala pemuda berwajah jenaka tadi.

"Yaa~ sakit, Minseok-hyung!" Protes pemuda bernama Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau bisa membuatnya tersinggung di hari pertama kita sebagai satu grup ini." Seorang pemuda berlesung pipit berkata.

"Huang Zitao-ah, apa makanan kesukaanmu bambu?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bermata besar bertanya polos, "Kalau iya, mungkin aku bisa memasakkanmu oseng bambu?"

"Huahahaha! Kau sama sekali nggak membantu, Kyungsoo-hyung!" Pemuda berkulit tan meledak tertawa

"Sudahlah kalian, benar kata Yixing, jangan membuatnya tersinggung. Jongin-ah, berhenti tertawa! Lagian Zitao kayaknya bingung tuh, nggak ngerti bahasa Korea." Seorang pemuda dengan senyum malaikat berkata.

Pemuda berwajah dingin yang sejak tadi diam ikut bersuara, "Dengarkan Joonmyun, kalau kalian bercanda terus, kapan perkenalan ini selesai? Anggota kita banyak, tahu."

"Tuh, dengar kan apa kata Kevin-hyung, selanjutnya giliranku!" Seorang pemuda berdagu runcing menyahut pede, lalu dengan tak kalah pedenya ia maju ke tengah-tengah dua belas orang yang sedang duduk melingkar itu, menempati tempat Zitao tadi berdiri.

"Annyeong yeorobeuunnn~! Aku Byun Baekhyun! Salam kenal!" Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang, "Aku belum lama menjadi seorang trainee, jadi mohon bimbingannya!"

"Selanjutnya aku!" Sahut pemuda berwajah persegi yang kemudian berdiri di tengah lingkaran, "Annyeong! Aku juga belum lama menjadi trainee, namaku Kim Jongdae! Mohon bantuannya!" Kali ini suara melengking yang terdengar.

"Kurasa aku bisa menebak siapa lead singer-nya nanti." Celetuk Sehoon, menepuk telinganya yang sempat pengang. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkekeh, kecuali Yixing dan Zitao yang harus menunggu translate dari Luhan terlebih dahulu.

**(Master!)**

**.**

Agustus 2013.

"Terakhir, terima kasih banyak untuk semua pihak yang membantu kami, dan fans kami tercinta, kami sayang kalian! Teruslah dukung Growl dan EXO!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah setelah Joonmyun, atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Suho, menyelesaikan kalimatnya, juga fanchants yan tak ada henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama EXO. EXO tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka yang entah keberapa kali di berbagai program musik.

BRUK

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi van, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Hari ini luar biasa! Bahkan aku merasa AGAK lelah!" Ia berkata.

"Huu~ nggak usah sok kuat deh, Baekkie-hyung, kalau lelah mengaku saja~" Goda Chanyeol yang menjulurkan (?) tubuhnya ke kursi tengah van tempat Baekhyun duduk. Ia duduk dibelakang bersama Zitao dan Kevin *yang tinggi ngumpul.*

"Yaa! Diam kau Park Chanyeol! Kau juga nggak usah sok kuat!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku nggak capek sama sekali kok! Menurutku hari ini seru banget! Bahkan kalau disuruh mengulang hari ini dari pagi lagi aku tetap kuat kok!" Chanyeol berseru.

"Sayangnya nggak ada yang mau mengulang hari ini lagi bersamamu, Park Chanyeol, dapat undian semobil denganmu dan Baekhyun saja sudah bencana." Keluh Yixing alias Lay yang duduk disebelah manager—yang menyupir—sambil memijat dahinya.

Ya, saat ini anggota EXO sedang dalam persiapan pulang ke asrama setelah jadwal super padat seharian yang baru selesai pukul 11.15 malam. Mereka terbagi dalam 2 van, yang pertama sudah berangkat lebih dulu, ada Suho, Minseok aka Xiumin, Jongdae aka Chen, Sehoon aka Sehun, Kyungsoo aka D.O, dan Jongin aka Kai. Sedangkan di van yang ini ada Kevin aka Wufan aka Kris *rakus nama*, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Lay, dan Zitao aka Tao.

"Tuh, kasihan Lay, kalau kalian berisik terus hemofilia-nya kambuh, gimana?" Luhan berkata (sok) bijak, menggantikan sosok leader Kris yang malah memilih tidur.

"Apaan sih Luhan-hyung, memangnya berisik bisa bikin orang berdarah?" Ngocol Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tetap ngoceh, akan kubuktikan kalau berisik bisa bikin orang berdarah, Chanyeol! Kau yang akan berdarah!" Sembur Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku mendukungmu, Baekkie-ah!" Luhan malah ikutan adu bacot konyol Chan-Baek.

"Nggak semudah itu! Aku punya Tao di pihakku!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Tao yang duduk disebelahnya, Tao sendiri cuma bisa menatap dengan bingung. "Mulai saat ini, kita versusss~!" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan menantang, meskipun dengan tampang begitu, tetap saja kelihatan jenaka.

"Yaa! Pasti aku dan Luhannie-hyung yang menang!" Balas Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chanyeol.

"Aiisshh! Jinjja! Kalian ini berisik! Sudah, kalau begitu aku satu tim dengan Kris-hyung yang akan mengalahkan kalian berdua!" Kali ini Lay benar-benar kesal.

"Berisik!" Satu kata marah dari leader naga blonde itu sukses membuat duo hebring ChanBaek seperti orang mengheningkan cipta.

"Huu, kau sih!" Chanyeol menyalahkan Baekhyun dengan desisan.

"Kau yang mulai, babbo!" Balas Baekhyun, juga dalam desisan.

"Siapa suruh menanggapi!"

"Kau yang memancingku!"

"Kau yang mudah terprovokasi!"

"Kau yang-!"

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Kalau kalian masih berisik kuturunkan kalian di pinggir jalan!"

"Nee! Mianhae, manager-hyung!"

"Hyung, mau berhenti di pinggir jalan? Cari makanan dulu yuukk~ aku lapar~~" pinta Tao polos.

**(Master!)**

TRRRTTT

"Suho?" Kris menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tanda ada pesan baru yang masuk. Alis Angry Birds-nya yang sudah menukik jadi menukik makin tajam setelah membaca pesan baru dari parter sesama leader-nya itu.

"Kenapa, ge?" Tanya Lay KEPO setelah menelan kentang gorengnya *malem-malem makan kentang goreng?*

"Ini dari Suho, katanya mereka dicegat sekelompok orang," jawab Kris sambil mengetik pesan balasan.

"Fans?" Tebak Luhan, mengingat fans mereka yang kadang memang ajaib bin ekstrim tingkahnya.

"Kayaknya bukan," jawab Kris, mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda panda yang masih asyik dengan es krim stroberinya *tadi kentang goreng sekarang es krim, enak banget punya badan kayak mereka iri tingkat dewa mode: on,* " Soalnya Suho bilang, mereka mencari Tao."

"Ada yang sebut namaku?" Tanya Tao.

"Iya, aku." Jawab Kris. "Ayo bergegas, kasihan mereka." Manager pun mempercepat laju van mereka.

"Hee~ ada apa, gegee?"

**.**

"Suho?" Panggil Kris begitu ia dan yang lainnya turun dari van. Di jalan yang sudah tidak begitu jauh dari dorm, tampak 6 anggota EXO yang lain dan manager *yang lain juga* berhadapan dengan 5 orang pria.

"Kris, akhirnya kalian datang." Ucap Xiumin lega.

"Mereka ganggu banget." Bisik Chen sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Siapa sih?" Penasaran Luhan.

"Kalau kubilang fanboy, kau percaya nggak, hyung?" Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Biar manager-hyung yang mengurus." Kai berkata.

"Ada Huang Zitao diantara kalian?" Tanya salah seorang yang mukanya paling nggak bisa biasa diantara pria-pria itu, mengabaikan kedua manager yang mengajak mereka untuk berdiskusi.

Kris, yang merasa orang-orang ini mulai mengganggunya, maju beberapa langkah, tapi belum sempat ia berhadapan dengan pria yang tadi, sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Urusanku." Ucap Tao, pemilik lengan itu, yang langsung melangkah maju mendekati pria berkumis tipis itu.

"Tao! Jangan gegabah!" Larang Suho. Kedua manager yang melihat pun ikut melarang maknae EXO M itu, tapi Tao tidak menggubris mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tao pada pria yang tadi menyebut namanya.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, Huang Zitao, kau tampak berubah dari terakhir aku melihatmu sekitar 4 tahun lalu." Ucap pria yang berkumis itu.

"Kau sama sekali nggak berubah, Leg, kecuali kumis itu." Balas Tao. "Apa maumu?"

TEP

Pria yang tadi Tao panggil 'Leg' meletakkan salah satu tangannya di bahu Tao, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasan kami mencarimu, kan?"

Dan begitu saja! Pria itu langsung melangkah pergi, memberi isyarat pada konco-konconya untuk mengikutinya. "Sudah, kita nggak bisa melakukannya sekarang, terlalu banyak resikonya. Ayo cabut." Perintahnya.

BLETAKK

Belum sempat 'Leg' dan kelompoknya menjauh, dengan cepat Tao mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke kepala 'Leg', kontan membuatnya berbalik kembali dengan ekspresi marah.

Para anggota EXO dan manager sempat menegang saat melihat Tao dan 'Leg' sama-sama mengambil kuda-kuda, tapi tiba-tiba…

"KYYAAA~~! EXO DISINII~!"

"KYYAAA~! KRIISS, LUHAAANN!"

FANGIRLS!

"Cih," 'Leg' mendecih, "Kita lanjutkan nanti." Katanya sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, membelah kerumunan fangirls yang makin ramai. Tao menatap orang-orang itu tajam, sementara anggota lain menyisakan pandangan bingung.

"Oppadeul, siapa namjadeul barusan?" Tanya para fangirls.

"Kalau kubilang fanboy, kalian percaya nggak?" Celetuk Chanyeol.

Setelah ini Tao harus menjelaskan banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

A/N: Huaahh…ini baru prolognya, readers. Gimana? Lanjut nggaaakk? *Sok nanya, padahal emang mau lanjut tuh*.

Read n review will be very appreciated!

Salam,

Beruang Madu


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All charas belong to God, their parents, their company, fans, us. Kecuali Huang Zitao itu milik saya #diamukmassa #disemburDragon.

Warning: Gaje, karakter utama yang terlalu menonjol, OOC, typos, alur bertele-tele, BL/yaoi.

Summary: Huang Zitao adalah murid terbaik sebuah perguruan kungfu di Cina, ia yang dipercaya memegang gulungan jurus rahasia alirannya pergi ke Korea dan bergabung dengan boyband EXO. Namun suatu hari musibah melanda perguruannya, dan ia adalah harapan yang tersisa! "Persepsiku tentangmu membuatku hampir lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang pendekar." EXO fic with Tao as main character!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih," 'Leg' mendecih, "Kita lanjutkan nanti." Katanya sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, membelah kerumunan fangirls yang makin ramai. Tao menatap orang-orang itu tajam, sementara anggota lain menyisakan pandangan bingung.

"Oppadeul, siapa namjadeul barusan?" Tanya para fangirls.

"Kalau kubilang fanboy, kalian percaya nggak?" Celetuk Chanyeol.

Setelah ini Tao harus menjelaskan banyak hal.

**Beruang Madu proudly presents:**

**Master!**

**Ch.2**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup perlahan, Xiumin, yang menutup pintu tersebut, menatap kesebelas pemuda lain yang juga menatapnya dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi," buka Xiumin, sebagai anggota tertua, sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah baginya untuk disegani anggota yang lain. "Tampaknya ini masalah yang cukup—ah,ralat—ini _memang_ masalah serius."

"Jadi kita kumpul begini untuk ngomongin masalah tadi itu? Ya ampun, hyung, apa nggak bisa besok, ini kan udah tengah malam?" Keluh anggota termuda, Sehun.

"Ya, Minseok-hyung, manager-hyung kan tadi menyuruh kita semua untuk segera tidur karena jadwal besok." Imbuh Suho.

Xiumin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi ini benar-benar menggangguku, kalian tahu? Tao, kau harus menjelaskan siapa mereka itu."

Maknae EXO M itu terkesiap sedikit saat Xiumin menyebutkan namanya, "Itu…kalau besok saja gimana, hyung?"

"Jadwal kita besok kan latihan koreografi jam 10 pagi, kurasa nggak masalah kalau kita bicarakan masalah ini sebentar." Si Dragon Leader, Kris, angkat bicara. Pemuda pirang itu kini tengah duduk merosot di sofa ruang TV dorm EXO K, tempat mereka berkumpul, dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada.

"Ah, tapi kami semua udah ngantuk, ge, hooaaahhmm…" Tao berkata sambil pura-pura menguap.

Kris menatap pemuda panda itu tajam, "Kalau Sehun, aku percaya dia sudah ngantuk, matanya saja tambah sipit begitu. Tapi kau, aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura, Huang Zitao."

Tao manyun, 'Kenapa sih aku nggak pernah bisa bohong di depan Duizhang?' Batinnya.

"Nah, aku benar kan, kau bohong." Ucap Kris telak, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Tao, "Ayo jelaskan pada kami siapa mereka tadi itu." Suruhnya.

"Hyung, kalau kubilang fanboy percaya nggak?" Celetuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan si happy virus, Chanyeol.

"Suasananya sedang serius! Berhenti bercanda!" Desis Baekhyun pada Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Kupikir, fanboy bisa jadi, kayak nggak tahu aja fans kita kadang nggak bisa ditebak tingkahnya." Kai angkat bicara.

"Kau taruh dimana otakmu, Kkamjong? Mana ada Tao kenal fanboy sampai bisa melepar batu ke kepalanya begitu?" D.O berkata sarkastis.

"Sudahlah, kalian nggak membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya," Luhan menengahi. "Taozi, kuharap kau segera jelaskan atau EXO benar-benar bakal begadang semalaman." Cetusnya.

"Ngg…darimana mulainya, ya?" Bingung Tao sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya sendiri, nggak enak sama anggota yang lain. "Orang-orang tadi itu, dari perguruan Scorpion, musuh lama perguruan kungfu-ku, hyungdeul." Ia berkata jujur.

"Oh," ucap Xiumin pelan, "Terus, kenapa mereka mencarimu?"

"Kurasa ini soal persaingan perguruan kami yang memang nggak selesai-selesai, dari dulu juga mereka memang suka cari gara-gara, sih." Jawab Tao, "Tapi nggak kusangka mereka bakal mencariku sampai ke Korea."

"Berarti kalau EXO M lagi promosi di Cina sebenarnya kau diintai dong?" Tebak Chen.

"Mereka nggak segitu pedenya menyerangku di depan umum, ge, lagian aku kan memang jarang sendirian kalo bareng EXO." Jawab Tao lagi.

"Memang sampai segitunya demi perguruan ya?" Tanya Lay.

"Gege seperti nggak pernah nonton film laga Cina saja," dengus Tao, "Jangankan perguruan, demi sebuah jurus saja kadang mereka sampai mati-matian."

"Aku bisa mengerti," ucap Chen, "Soalnya aku juga lumayan ambisius. Kurasa sama saja dengan kita yang memperjuangkan EXO."

Semua anggota mengangguk-angguk setuju, kecuali Sehun yang mengangguk-angguk karena sudah nggak kuat lagi menahan kantuk.

SRET

Luhan mengusap-usap bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Nah, Tao sudah menjawabnya, sekarang mendingan kita tidur, ne? Tuh, Sehunnie udah ngedugem gitu 'palanya."

"Setuju banget deh, hyung!" Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara dengan semangat, nggak kelihatan seperti orang kelelahan.

"Ya, aku kangen kasurku, hyung." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Oke, sekarang kita tidur, ne? Xiumin-hyung sudah dapat jawaban dari Tao, kan?" Putus Suho, yang disetujui semua member.

Hanya dalam semenit saja ruangan itu sudah kosong, para anggota EXO langsung bergegas ke kamar masing-masing, EXO M kembali ke dorm mereka, ingin segera beristirahat. Yang tersisa tinggal Tao, dan empat anggota tertua yang siap menginterogasinya.

"Hyung, gege, boleh aku tidur sekarang juga? Bareng sama yang lain?" Pinta Tao. Meskipun semua kakak-kakak didepannya ini baik-baik, kalau duduk dikelilingi mereka dengan tatapan penasaran dan meminta penjelasan begini Tao jengah juga, serasa mau dilabrak kakak kelas di sekolah.

"Aku cuma mau tanya satu lagi, ne?" ucap Xiumin.

"Hyung sudahlah." Bujuk Suho, yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tao dikelilingi para 90-lines.

"Sedikit, Joonmyun," ucap Xiumin, "Apa mereka berbahaya?" Tanyanya.

"Asal aku nggak macam-macam, _mestinya_ mereka nggak mengganggu orang-orang disekitarku. _Mestinya_, lho." Jawab Tao.

"Yang tadi itu…siapa namanya? Leg?" Tambah Kris, "Dia tampak berbahaya."

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan, "Hei, aku tahu kalian mengkhawatirkan kita semua, tapi kalau terus begadang begini nggak baik juga buat kesehatan." Ucapnya, lebih mengarah ke Xiumin dan Kris.

"Kita istirahat dulu. Ayo." Ajak Suho. Kali ini, semua menuruti ajakannya.

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?' Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**(Master!)**

**.**

"—_morning_." Sapa Kris begitu ia membuka pintu dorm EXO K, masih terlihat sangat baru bangun tidur meskipn ketampanannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Selamat pagi, Kris-hyung." Sapa D.O pada Kris yang baru duduk di kursi meja makan, didepannya sudah tersedia sepiring omelet dan roti untuk sarapan.

"Mian, hyung, nasi goreng kimchi-nya sudah habis, tahu sendiri gimana rakusnya mereka." Ucap D.O.

"Hm," jawab Kris singkat, menu makanan bukan masalah besar buatnya. "Mana bocah-bocah?" Tanyanya sambil menyusun omelet dan roti untuk sandwich.

"Ah itu, sedang bersantai mungkin, menunggumu. Tadi Tao bilang ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada kita." D.O menjawab.

Kris tampak tertarik, "Lalu kau nggak bareng mereka?"

"Aku menunggu semuanya selesai makan dulu, nanti biar kubereskan mejanya." Jawab D.O lagi sambil mulai menata peralatan masaknya.

"Baik banget." Puji Kris datar.

"Sebenarnya aku malas cuci piring sih, hyung, tapi kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" Namja bermata besar itu berkata seraya duduk didepan Kris.

"_Good_. Nanti kalau EXO ada program pertukaran member, aku bakal request kau masuk EXO M." Kris berucap pasti, membuat D.O terkekeh.

"Aku request ditukar sama Tao, ah, biar dia bisa meningkatkan bahasa Korea-nya." D.O menggoda Kris, tahu leader EXO M itu nggak akan rela maknae-nya ditukar-tukar.

"Kau menyindirku ya?" Desis Kris.

"Bukan menyindir, hyung, cuma menggoda sedikit." Senyum usil D.O terkembang.

Sebentar kemudian Sehun muncul di dapur.

"Ah, hyung, sudah bangun rupanya! Ayo cepetaann, Tao-hyung mau cerita tuuh!"

**.**

"Dengar ya, Panda," Xiumin membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Kami ingin membantumu, tapi gimana kami bisa membantu kalau nggak tahu apa perkaranya?"

Tao mengangguk, "Ne, makanya akan kujelaskan sekarang, hyung."

"Xiumin-hyung KEPO banget sih." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Diam." Sungut Luhan.

Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya didepan bibir sambil menoleh Baekhyun, lalu keduanya bertikah pura-pura duduk manis seperti anak TK yang siap mendengarkan gurunya.

TREP

Semua mata anggota EXO tertuju pada gulungan perkamen yang Tao keluarkan dari balik lengan jaketnya, tempat yang tidak mereka duga, dan tidak wajar untuk menyimpan sesuatu.

"Kayak gulungan jurus di komik-komik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Memang ini gulungan jurus, hyung." Jawab Tao, memulai penjelasnnya, "Jurus Tapak Dewa, namanya. Akan kumulai dari tahun 2009…"

Kemudian Tao dengan lancar menceritakan apa saja hal yang dialaminya mengenai gulungan itu, bagaimana master dan para guru di perguruannya mempercayakan benda penting itu padanya, apa saja yang mereka katakan padanya, sampai akhirnya ia bergabung dengan EXO dan gulungan itu masih ada padanya. Cerita itu tidak terlalu panjang sebenarnya, hanya saja memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk dipahami semua anggota karena member korea harus menunggu _translation_ dari Luhan atau Kris.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya." Tao mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kris menghela napas, "Nah, sekarang sudah lebih lega kan?"

"Eh?" Mata panda itu menatap sang leader penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu belakangan ini kau pasti kepikiran terus masalah itu, masalah lama yang muncul kembali, tapi bingung harus bagaimana, sementara anggota lain bisa terancam karena masalah itu. Setelah memberitahu kami duduk perkaranya, kau merasa lebih lega kan?" Kris menjawab tatapan penuh tanya itu.

"Makanya mereka mendesakmu untuk cerita," Suho menambahkan, "Niat mereka baik kok."

"Ooh, pantesan si panda ini jadi jauh lebih pendiam belakangan ini," komentar Baekhyun, "Kukira dia mikirin siapaa gitu, kali aja mikirin orang dingin sok cool yang suka memper—AOUW! Sakit, Kris-hyung! Jangan asal jitak kepala orang dong!" Protes Baekhyun yang kalimatnya terpotong.

Tao tersenyum, "Begitu ya, terima kasih, hyungdeul."

…

"Sekarang, kita mau ngapain?" Suara melengking Chen memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Ayo pemanasan! Setengah jam lagi kita latihan koreografi!" Sahut Kai semangat. Yah, dia memang selalu yang paling semangat soal latihan _dance_.

**(Master!)**

**.**

BRUUKK

Lay menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai ruang latihan, mengikuti anggota-anggota yang lain. Mereka semua sama-sama terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh membasahi tubuh *bahasa (sok) sastra* setelah tiga jam berlatih tanpa henti. Bahkan Chen dan Chanyeol seperti sudah tidak mau melakukan apa-apa lagi selain duduk dan mengipasi diri.

"Yak, bagus sekali! Kalian sudah bekerja keras." Tiba-tiba suara yang mereka kenali sebagai milik manager terdengar. "Sekarang kalian istirahat selama satu setengah jam untuk makan siang dan bersantai. Kembali lagi kesini jam 14.30, ne? Latihan sesi 2 akan berlanjut sampai malam. Maksimalkan waktu istirahat kalian." Komandonya.

Meskipun terasa berat mendengar jadwal latihan hari itu, semua anggota EXO tetap semangat, sebagian bergegas keluar untuk makan siang sementara beberapa yang lain memilih beristirahat sebentar lagi di ruang latihan, setidaknya sampai keringat mereka berhenti menetes.

"Meskipun manager-hyung memuji, kurasa latihan pagi tadi masih kurang." Lay berkata pada kelima namja didepannya; Kai, Kris,Tao, Sehun dan Chen. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang yang diantar via _delivery service_ di dorm EXO M.

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, "Betul banget, hyung! Kalau terus-terusan kayak tadi, bisa-bisa latihan sesi 2 nanti kita disuruh ulang terus." Cetusnya sambil masih menguyah.

"Hah? Iya, apa? Padahal tadi saja aku hampir kewalahan mengikuti tempo yang lain." Chen bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau begitu berarti kau yang harus meningkatkan kecepatan, Chen." Saran Kris dingin, kemudian menggigit kentang gorengnya, membuat Chen pundung.

"Ngg, cuma perasaanku saja atau memang Tao-hyung kurang fokus ya?" Sehun berkata kemudian, melirik partner sesama maknae-nya *ada Kai yang lebih muda dari Tao sih* yang sepertinya sedang bengong.

"Nah! Itu juga yang kupikirkan! Gerakan Tao-hyung berkali-kali harus dibetulkan!" Kai menyahut antusias, mengangkat paha ayam yang sedang dimakannya. Tapi sepertinya yang sedang dibicarakan nggak nyadar.

"Tao." Panggil Lay.

"Eh, ya? Ada apa. Ge?" Tanya Tao terkesiap. Tuh kan, bener dia bengong.

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung? Latihan nggak fokus, saat sedang kumpul malah bengong, jadi jarang bercanda, nggak kayak Tao-hyung yang kukenal." Ucap Sehun dengan dahi sedikit berkerut, "Memikirkan masalah perguruan itu sampe segitunya."

"Ah, ya, maaf, nanti aku akan lebih fokus." Hanya itu yang Tao katakan.

Sampai mereka menyelesaikan makan siang pun, Tao masih seperti itu, membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya jadi dongkol. Masih ada waktu sejam sampai batas waktu istirahat yang manager berikan, dan mereka berencana menggunakannya untuk tidur siang, sampai Kris berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya.

DUKK

Kris melemparkan bola basket miliknya yang barusan diambil tepat ke Tao. Tao sendiri, yang sempat terkesiap kaget menerima bola itu, menatap Kris bingung dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri.

"Temani aku main basket, Tao-er." Suruh (?) Kris yang juga sudah mengganti kaosnya.

"Tapi, Duizhang-ge,"

"Sudahlah, ganti kaosmu dan kita main _one on one_. Kau harus konsentrasi dan fokus kalau mau menang dariku." Putus Kris final.

**.**

"Haahh…haahh…haaahh…" Tao memegangi lututnya dalam posisi rukuk (?), napasnya satu-satu dan peluhnya bercucuran, tak disangka 30 menit main _one on one_ dengan Kris sampai membuatnya kelelahan begini.

"Menyerah, Baby Panda?" Tawar Kris disertai senyuman miring yang terkesan meremehkan. "Kau ketinggalan empat poin, lho."

"Enak saja!" Sergah Tao, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berlari kearah Kris, mengincar bola ditangannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu, Kris dengan sigap menghindar dan segera bersiap untuk menembak lagi.

"Permainan hari ini kututup dengan _three point shoot_ ya!" Seru Kris bersemangat. Ya, basket memang selalu bisa membuatnya semangat.

SYUUUTT

"Hueee~ nggak segampang ituu!" Tao berseru, segera bergerak cepat, ia berhasil menggagalkan tembakan Kris dan balik menyerang. Tao sudah bersiap memasukkan bola ke ring, ia tahu _lay up_-nya akan berhasil dan Kris tidak melakukan _rebound_, tapi dua buah suara menghentikannya.

"YAAA~! Pandaa~ Kris-hyuungg~! Cepetan balikk!"

"Kalian mau disini sampai kapan?! Waktu istirahatnya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Baekhyun? Luhan?" Kris menoleh kearah sumber suara lalu melambaikan tangan, "Ne! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Tao-er, sudah selesai, ayo balik." Ajak Kris.

"Eehh, selesai? Tapi aku bahkan belum menembak! Curang! Masa' diselesaikan secara sepihak begitu?!" Protes Tao tidak terima.

Kris tertawa renyah, "Ya sudah, tinggal lanjutkan lagi lain kali. Sekarang kita harus segera kembali." Ia merebut bola dari tangan Tao.

"Nanti kau harus susul ketinggalan empat poin itu dan menang dariku!" Kris berkata, membawa bola dan berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya dan Tao diparkir.

SYUUTT

Tanpa disangka, pemuda tinggi jangkung itu berbalik dan melemparkan bola basketnya, tepat mengarah ke dahi si maknae.

HAP

Tapi Tao berhasil menangkapnya.

Kris tersnyum, "Senang kau sudah kembali fokus dan bersemangat, Panda."

Tao, yang tadinya manyun, tersenyum miring, berlari ke tepi lapangan dan langsung menembak.

SYUUTT

BLUSH

"Yang tadi itu _three point_, jadi aku ketinggalannya cuma 1 poin ya!" Sahut Tao.

Kris tersenyum cool, "Terserahlah."

Tao manyun, "Duizhang! Kau harus terima!"

"_Hao, hao_, aku terima lemparanmu tadi kok, _three point_ yang bagus." Ucap Kris seraya mengusuk rambut hitam Tao, tidak memedulikan protes si empunya.

"Tampaknya Tao udah baikan ya, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun, tersenyum lega.

Luhan bersiap untuk berangkat dan duduk di jok sepedanya, "Ne, Kris memang selalu bisa soal bocah satu itu." Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Huaa~ KrisTao fact! Ini harus kuberitahukan pada Lay~!'

**(Master!)**

**.**

"Tunggu! Kalian EXO kan?" Seorang namja bermasker *bukan masker wajah yang untuk bikin muka mulus itu!* menghentikan Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris, dan Tao.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Kebetulan sekali, Huang Zitao, kita bertemu lagi." Lalu empat orang lain muncul dibelakang namja itu *dari mana coba? Yah, bayangin aja dari balik dinding #maksa.*

Tao, yang sudah turun dari sepedanya menatap mereka berbahaya, "Aku nggak punya waktu meladeni kalian."

"Santai saja, kalau kau memberi kami gulungan itu, ini akan berlangsung cepat kok." Kemudian namja itu membuka maskernya, 'Leg'!

"Cih, nggak akan." Jawab Tao.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

A/N: Haaiii…Beruang Madu balik lagi dengan Master! Gimana chapter 2 ini? Secara pribadi sih, aku nganggepnya ini chapter membosankan, soalnya fokus ke menjelaskan perkara dan masalah-masalah, termasuk masalah perasaannya Kris *eciyeee* dan mungkin akan begitu sampai chapter 3 ^^v. Soalnya ada yang nanyain apa ini fic TaoRis atau bukan sih, akhirnya aku buat juga deh *ngaku aja TaoRis shipper deh*. Kalo dari chapter 1-nya mungkin udah kerasa BaekYeol dikit ya? Di chapter ini juga aku mulai pake istilah-istilah korea kayak 'namja' yang sebelumnya selalu kusebut 'pemuda', semoga nggak aneh jadinya. Aku banyak terinspirasi dari film Kungfu Dunk untuk fic ini. Dan…the president of TaoRis shipper, Luhan! Itu cuma rumor ya kalo Luhan dan Lay TaoRis shipper?

Oh ya makasih banyak buat yang review! Sangat memotivasi aku! ^^. Buat yang baca juga makasih ^^. Sorry nggak dibalas satu-satu. Buat Titis Anggraeni atas koreksinya, makasih ^^.

**Salam,**

**Beruang Madu**


End file.
